


tonight, you're perfect

by si9nal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotions, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, minghao THOUGHT he was straight, minghao big cock, yanan makes minghao fume, yanans a sweet dude tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/si9nal/pseuds/si9nal
Summary: "Let's play a game." Junhui says, evilly and maybe Minghao should leave, but he doesn't want Yanan to come over so he keeps himself planted onto the nice, white couch in the living room.Minghao doesn't say anything, just gives a nod for the older to continue. "I'll suck you off and if you don't like it, then we'll play Mario Kart or something." Junhui finishes, smiling innocently as the younger looks at him, a little taken by surprise.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 28





	tonight, you're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: save me, save you
> 
> um this was originally just gonna be porn wo plot but i got all sappy and didnt wanna leave an open ending cuz i hate those so i was like haha TWO SHOT yea i rly only ever do one shots/drabbles wtv theyre called cuz im bad at chapters and fics with chapters that have 200 words each and only update once a month make my blood boil SO HERE THIS SHIT IS! my first attempt at this kinda thing :]

"No man leaves my house straight." Junhui says, crawling over to other on the couch as he keeps scooting away. "I do!" Minghao says, grimacing. 

The older rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'll just call Yanan over." Yanan. Minghao hates Yanan. Junhui doesn't know that, but he doesn't like him. 

They're not exactly dating per say, but they're fuck buddies. Minghao guesses Junhui was getting tired of hearing his girl problems so he decided to get himself a tall guy.

Another reason to hate Yanan. He's so much taller than Minghao and that sucks. Junhui was always taller than him until the 9th grade where the younger had quite a growth spurt and the older Chinese just stopped growing. He really prided himself in being taller than Junhui so when the blonde just comes into their lives, towering over both Minghao and Junhui, he has a problem with that.

"Why? I'm not leaving, don't call him over." _I hate him._ Minghao almost says, but he knows the older will be deeply offended since the golden haired boy has been quite persistent on Junhui's bad taste in men.

The older always says something like 'That shouldn't even concern you, you're straight, you have NO taste in men.' He snickers at the thought. Junhui sits on the couch, thinking. He's wearing these navy blue track pants and Minghao's pretty sure that that's his shirt that the older is wearing. 

"Let's play a game." Junhui says, evilly and maybe Minghao should leave, but he doesn't want Yanan to come over so he keeps himself planted onto the nice, white couch in the living room.

Minghao doesn't say anything, just gives a nod for the older to continue. "I'll suck you off and if you don't like it, then we'll play Mario Kart or something." Junhui finishes, smiling innocently as the younger looks at him, a little taken by surprise.

"Okay." Minghao says and he's amazed at himself, he would normally never do something like this. Junhui's already on his knees in front of him. He thinks that this is totally straight, he's not gonna like it and then he can beat the older's ass at Mario Kart.

Junhui unzips his jeans and the younger is having second thoughts on whether this is just a Bros Being Bros moment. "Wow, Hao Hao, you've definitely gotten bigger since when I last saw you." Minghao cringes at the older's words.

"Junhui, shut up." He whines, this is so embarrassing for him. This isn't a first for him either, he's gotten his dick sucked many times before. Just never by his best friend. 

He stroked his length before swallowing him whole. Minghao bites back a groan. Junhui looks him in the eyes while he bobs his head up and down and the younger doesn't think he can take this anymore and they _just_ started.

It's going good and he thinks he can make it through this without losing his privilege to play Mario Kart, but then he digs his tongue into Minghao's slit and the younger let's out a deep groan.

He then trails his tongue along a vein on his cock and he throws his head back. Did Junhui always suck dick this good? Ugh, he probably practices on Yanan. Minghao hates Yanan, if you didn't already know.

He brings his mouth off of the younger's dick with a pop and his brows furrow in confusion. "Fuck my mouth." Minghao's mouth falls open at Junhui's vulgar words as if he doesn't say those on a daily basis. 

"Don't you know what that is?" He asks, tapping the golden haired boy's thigh. Well, of course he knows what it is, but no girl has ever asked him nor let him do that to them so maybe this is pretty cool. 

He looks at the other and he's already putting Minghao back into his mouth. "Are you sure, Jun?" He asks and Junhui rolls his eyes. "Yes, now stop worrying and fuck my throat." 

He hesitates, but then he just goes for it. He thrusts into the older's mouth and the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Junhui's throat might be the best feeling. 

He grabs a fistful of the older's hair and fucks into his mouth until he's on edge. He feels so good that he forgets to warn the brunette that he's coming. Then he comes into his mouth and it's kind of hot how Junhui just swallows it all, licking the corner of his lips.

Again, no girl has ever let him cum inside their mouth, they either spit it out or just jerk him off and let it land on their hand, so all of this is new to Minghao.

Junhui looks up at him and smiles. "So, did you like that or do we have to play Mario Kart?" He giggles and rests his head on Minghao's bare thigh.

He honestly doesn't think, he just says it and he can't believe the words that come out of his mouth. "Gēgē, ride me." The smug look on Junhui's face turns into one of shock, his mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

"W-what?" The older says, sitting back on his heels. "I said ride me, Junhui." Minghao says and why is he going on with this? This is not straight at all and Junhui looks really pretty with his soft brown locks in different places from being pulled on so harshly.

"O-okay." The older Chinese is crawling to the other side of the couch and reaching under it. The golden haired boy laughed. "Why do you have lube under your couch?" Junhui shrugs. "Yanan's been fucking me on the couch lately so I just keep it here, just in case." 

Well, fuck Yanan because Junhui is about to ride him on this very couch. The older hands the lube to his best friend. Minghao's done this before, he squeezes some into the palm of his hand and rubs it onto his length. 

Junhui climbs on the younger's lap, already ready. Yanan keeps getting him these toys for no reason so he put it to use a couple hours before Minghao came over. He definitely wasn't expecting this type of behavior from his straight best friend though.

The younger is way bigger than Yanan in some weird type of way. You'd think Yanan was much bigger if he was so tall, he is big, but Minghao is a little bigger than him. Nothing he can't handle hopefully. 

He lowers himself down onto Minghao and the younger Chinese hisses at how _tight_ Junhui is. He thought that he'd be a little looser considering Yanan fucks him like everyday which Minghao for some reason hates.

Minghao is overwhelmingly big and Junhui has to put his head down to take all of it in. A look of concern washes over the younger's face. "Jun, are you okay?" He looks his best friend in the eyes. "I-I'm fine, you're just very big." He giggles, putting his hands on his shoulders. 

After quite some time and patience, Junhui picks himself up and goes back down. Minghao throws his head back because the older feels so good around him like this. 

Junhui's doing pretty good, but he eventually gets exhausted and Minghao starts thrusting into him. The older lets out a sob as he puts his head onto Minghao's shoulder. 

"Oh my god, Minghao, it feels so good." He babbles out, he's a weeping mess and he can feel his shoulder getting wet from Junhui's tears. He keeps going until he can feel his climax and it's not till then that he realizes that he's not wearing a condom.

Junhui for sure never had AIDS, but maybe that bastard Yanan gave him some. He halts his movements much to Junhui's dismay. "Why'd you stop?" He asks, still blissed out for the most part. "Darling, do you have AIDS?" Minghao asks, not noticing the blush on the older's cheeks at the pet name. 

"No, of course not. Now finish what you started." He says, wrapping his arms around Minghao's neck. He does finish what he started in only two minutes because Junhui screams his name several times and comes all over his tummy and Minghao's favorite shirt.

Not soon after, the younger comes inside of him and Junhui goes limp. "J-Junhui?" He says, but then he hears him snoring softly and he's out. Poor baby, all of that must've tired him out. He uncomfortably puts his jeans back on and quietly laughs to himself before picking Junhui up bridal style and carrying him to his room.

He lies the older down before getting a cloth and wiping off all the come on his stomach. He discards his shirt and puts it in Junhui's laundry bin. Minghao dresses his best friend in some underwear and puts a blanket over him. He looks into the brunette's dresser to find a bunch of clothes that are his. He puts some sweats and a black tee on. 

The younger joins his best friend in bed and puts the covers over them. He doesn't really have time to think about what happened because sleep overtakes him.

Junhui wakes up and smells breakfast being cooked. Is his mom visiting, why didn't she call first? He shrugs and sits up in his bed, the pain he feels in his ass is why he almost screams. 

That's right, he rode Minghao last night...The younger is probably cooking him breakfast. _He's so sweet_ , Junhui thinks to himself. This isn't very straight of his best friend though.

He slowly walks to his closet and pulls one of the shirts out of it, pulling it over his head. It's one of Minghao's shirts probably, it's quite big on him, stopping mid-thigh and slipping off of his shoulder, but it's comfy so he walks into the kitchen with it on anyways. 

Junhui sits on a stool and winces at the pain. He watches as Minghao cooks an omelette. The younger was always so good at cooking and it smells delicious. He turns around and jumps in surprise. "Oh, Jun, good morning." He says, although when the brunette looks at the clock on the wall, it reads 1 o clock. 

He giggles and says, "Morning, Hao Hao." It comes out gross and it sounds like Junhui smokes a pack a day. In reality though, his voice is hoarse from choking on the younger's dick. 

He sees the taller quickly turn the stove off to pour him a glass of water, reaching up into the cabinets to get him some painkillers. Minghao slides it over the counter to the older. "Thank you." "Stop talking, your voice sounds gross." The brunette frowns, taking the pills and downing the water. 

Maybe the younger's heart twists just a bit, seeing his best friend frown like that. Not to mention, he's wearing Minghao's shirt again and not to be gay, but he looks really, really cute. It slips off his shoulder and Junhui has to keep readjusting it so it stays put. 

He puts the breakfast he made onto two plates and gives one to his best friend. They begin to eat in silence and it's a little awkward which is odd because they've always been comfortable around each other. "Jun, about last night-" Minghao starts, but Junhui puts a hand up and he stops talking.

For a second, he sees hurt in the older's eyes, like he was set up for disappointment. "Hao...I like you." There's a beat of silence before he continues, "I've liked you for so long, like since our 8th grade year. I don't even like Yanan, I just keep him around because I'm lonely. You've been busy with your girlfriend lately and you hardly ever make time for me anymore." He finishes and starts crying quietly. 

Minghao doesn't have a girlfriend, well he did, but they broke up last week because he just stopped having feelings for her for some reason. It happened so nonchalantly that he forgot to tell Junhui, but he figured he wouldn't care. Then his eyes widen, his best friend is crying, why is he just sitting here?

He wipes away his tears gently. "Junhui, don't cry." Minghao frowns, he hates seeing the older like this. Junhui lets out a sob, the younger just pulls him close. He doesn't know if he likes the older. His heart does somersaults when he sees him, but he's been brushing it off, thinking it's just because he's excited to see his best friend. 

Not to mention, he broke up with his girlfriend and he really had no reason to. They had a good thing going, but he just wasn't feeling those sparks anymore so he just assumed he fell out of love with her.

Then he started hanging out more with Junhui and maybe that's why he started looking cuter in the younger's clothes and his laugh was beginning to sound like music to the golden-haired boy's ears and shit, Minghao likes Junhui.

It's all coming to him now. He was just too straight to realize it, he guesses. Then he registers that Junhui is still crying into his shoulder, making his shirt all wet.

He lifts the older off of his chest and makes him sit up. Minghao wipes away his tears and kisses both of his cheeks. "Gēgē, I like you too." The brunette suddenly stops crying and smiles brightly, jumping onto the younger, almost making them both fall over.

He kisses every inch of his face rapidly and pulls back, his smile shining, almost blinding him. "I'm so happy, I like you so much and I've been waiting for you to say that for like centuries. That's why I was so shocked when you told me to ride you and wow, you're so big and-" Junhui rambles and the golden-haired boy laughs at his words. 

He shushes him with a kiss and he immediately stops talking. The older readjusts himself so he's sitting comfortably in Minghao's lap. "Let's go out, on a date." Junhui squeals, but regains his composure after a couple seconds. "When?" 

"I know you and I don't have any Wednesday classes so I'll pick you up at 7:00 and we can go on a little date." The older giggles, blushing slightly. "O-okay."

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be very honest i prefer quality over quantity thats why i take my time writing so my fics dont look like a mess of words sooooo the second part will prob come out in a week or two! considering theres no smut like it's just gonna be pure fluff next chapter so yea be patient plz n i hope u enjoyed the first part :D


End file.
